The Hidden Wonderland
by Lovedy
Summary: Sakura is a witch from the purest family of witches. Deciding that she should learn with people like her, her paents send her to MA in Konoha, a second dimension, to learn. There she become friends with Sasuke and the others and so her adventure begin. Coples: SasuSaku, InoShika, NaruHina, TenNeji. Eventually M. The story is for sure better than the sumarry.
1. Chapter 1

**The hidden wonderland**

**The greatest degree of inner tranquility comes from the development of love and compassion. The more we care for the happiness of others, the greater is our own sense of well-being.**

**Tenzin Gyatso, 14th Dalai Lamat**

I stood there watching at my grandmother's grave. It started to rain but I didn't move. I couldn't feel it, it was like the rain was going threw me hitting the ground like I wasn't even there. I wanted to move but I couldn't… everything was so weird but was feeling so good at the same time. Suddenly I wasn't in front of my grandmother' grave anymore. Everything was black and there was no ground under my feet.

"Sakura" I heard someone calling and I looked up to see my grandmother walking in my direction. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. She kept walking till she passed through me I looked at her and she looked back at me and said one last thing.

"Everything is going to change, be prepared" she said smiling and then disappear.

I was left alone in the dark until I hard someone weakly calling my name at first but it got louder till I could recognize my mother's voice.

"Wake up darling, today is your first day when you will go to MA academy and we will not see you for a long time" she said as she exited the door.

It was right. Today I was going to leave my house and come back only on holydays and in days I was allowed to because today it was my first day at Mystique Academy. I just moved here yesterday and already leaving my family. I didn't even bother to unpack knowing that if I did that then today I would have to pack everything again. Mystique Academy was an academy for 'special' teenagers. What do I mean by special. People that weren't humans. Yes, like vampires and other creatures. What I was, well that is something I am not allowed to say but I'll say it this once. I'm a Balcoin witch. Balcoin witches were very strong witches that were coming from the Balcoin clan. They were the first witches on the earth and also the purest of them all. They were using dark magic, a magic that was stronger than anything else. Because they were so strong the Balcoin clan was use for the interest of powerful humans. Hundreds of years ago the Balcoin clan was known as the most powerful clan that ever existed. More powerful that vampires, werewolves, psychic or anything else. Seeing that the powerful humans that were craving for more gained the Balcoin's trust and made them do what they wanted. When the clan found out that they were being use they killed the humans that tricked them and hide themselves. In this day the Balcoins were just a legend even in the 'other world' as I call it.

Oh my, how rude of myself, I haven't introduced myself. I am Sakura Balcoin now known as Sakura Haruno since I changed my name long ago, actually I was a pre blooded Balcoin since both of my parents were Balcoins but we didn't had the name of Balcoin since long ago because wanting the world to think that the Balcoin family was dead we changed our name long ago into Haruno. Also did I forgot to add, the Balcoins were immortal so I had the honor to hear the clan story from the fonder itself. A beautiful lady. Even thought that she had mote than 300 years she looked amazing. Why? Well that's because we stop aging when we turn 18. I am 16 and I can't wait to turn 18. I have two choices. One – I can pretend to be a teenager forever and keep going to school faking my acts. Tow – I can use a spell to fake my look, like my parents did and go to work. And of course I have and a third choice but because that is not going to happen I excluded it earlier. I could get married with and supernatural being and live an eternity with him and of course we could do what we wanted. We could go to school together and say that we were a couple or we could go to work but , of course, I didn't think to much of that since I don't like being tied with someone. I like to be free.

I left my be and went into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection. I was really tired because I couldn't sleep all night. My shot hair was messy. Even though it reached just my shoulders it looked longer. It was straight and pink as always but it was spread in every direction. My big green eyes were half closed and because of my big eyelashes they seemed like they were close but they weren't. I looked in the mirror to see if my lips were choked and was happy to see that they were as red and smooth as always. I had full red lips that personally didn't liked that much but they fitted perfectly on me.

I turned on the shower and let the hot water caress my naked body. I was pretty happy with my appearance. Beside my beautiful face I had a hot body too. I was slim and had all the right curves in all the right places. I had a big chest, well not exaggerated but enough to make any boy droll over them. A nice ass I could say and long creamy legs. It may sound like I am a little narcissistic but trust me, I'm not. I think every person is beautiful in his or her own way. I just told you what people told me when they described me.

Leaving that, I got out of my shower and I wrapped a towel around me and then quickly dried my hair and brushed my teeth and went into my bedroom where I already prepared my clothes for 'the big day'. I dressed with some light brown shorts and used a white thin belt to get them not to fall. I put on then an short sleeved aquamarine sheer blouse that had a little bow made from it's hems just on top of my belly. I put on some white flats that had some sparkling stones in front and some cute silver bracelets and went downstairs.

"Good morning dad" I said as I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning beautiful" he said as he smiled to me and put his coffee on the table. As I sit at the table to eat my breakfast I heard him say.

"Enjoy your breakfast as I will carry you thing in you car"

"Ok dad" I said thinking how good sounded ' your car'. Oh yeah, you heard right. On my sixteen birthday when I got my driving license my parents bought me a white Ferrari 458 Italia Spider. It was perfect. I was convertible when it was hot so I could feel the wind in my hair and when it was cold or raining it would turn to normal. Just perfect.

"Here honey. I made your favorite breakfast. Eggs Benedict and for desert some Blueberry Cheesecake Flapjacks and Raspberry-Cinnamon French Toast" her mother said smiling at her. Even though she was smiling I could see that she was sad.

"Wow mom, you shouldn't have to. But thank you, I'll eat it all because it looks so tasty and who knows when I'm going to eat something as good as this" I said already eating.

My mothers laughed and said "Honey, that is a school for rich kids so I'm sure you are going to eat delicious food since we are paying a lot of money".

"Mom, you know I wouldn't have minded to go to a normal school. You didn't have to spend so much money on my" I said already finishing my Benedict Eggs and starting to eat my Blueberry Cheesecake Flapjacks.

"Sakura, you know money are not a problem for us so why worry so much?'

"You're right mom" I said with my mouth full.

"Honey, don't speak with you mouth full. I taught you better than that" my mom said in a mocking tone.

"Sorry" I said as I was already eating my Raspberry-Cinnamon French Toast. The food was so good. It was just melting in my mouth.

After I finished breakfast I went to my car and saw my dad waiting for me in front of my car. I hugged him and my mother came and hugged me too. She started crying and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Mom, it's not like it's the end of the world, so don't cry, ok" I said as I was whipping her tears.

"Don't forget to text me sometimes and tell me hoe things are."

"Sakura" I heard my dad's serious voice behind me. "In your white bag I've put you the Balcoin's spell book. I don't want you to let anyone read the book when you are not there actually I don't even want someone to see the book or know that it exists but if is an emergency then use it even if someone is around. It's not a problem if they look in the book but they can not read it so you can not in any circumstances lend the book to someone, ok?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I understand"

"And also I want you to read and memorize the spells in the book when you are gone. Some of them are spells created by Balcoin witches and those are just for our family ok?"

"Yes dad. Know excuse me. I have to go or I'm going to be late since the MA academy is in another dimension" I said in a funny tone.

They let go of me and I left. As I felt the wind blowing threw my hair I couldn't help but wonder what kind of people I will meet there.

As I saw a sign of 'Do not go any further. The road is not finished' I accelerate and go on. If someone would've seen me they would think that I was committing suicide but I wasn't. as I saw the road end I went faster and in a blink of a moment I already left the human dimension and I was in my hidden wonderland. I was in Konoha. Konoha was an alternative dimension created by the powerful supernatural creatures to host the 'special' ones. It was a very beautiful. More beautiful than the human world actually. So beautiful that I don't have a word to describe it.

As I saw the big golden gates of MA I slowed down. It was beautiful. The gates were formed by thin golden bars put together and in the middle on it, it was written with diamonds M A. As I entered I crossed a bridge that was over a big lake. The water from the lake was coming from the beautiful cascade from my left side. The academy was on some kind of island because every year the island will move and we go to a different place, like a trip if you want to say so, and then after one month of no school and just fun it will come back and things will be like before. That's what I probably like the most about this school. And every year the location would be a surprise for the students. Even though here is always summer we still get the Christmas holyday to go and spend it with our families. As I parked my car in the school parking lot I got out. No one was here because everyone is spending their free time and breaks in the interior courtyard or in the town. And FYI the interior courtyard was huge, like the school itself. It looked just like a castle but it was bigger than one.

As I was staring at the huge building in front of me I didn't notice someone behind me. As I turned I saw a petite woman with short black hair. The average type of woman. Not beautiful but not ugly either.

"Good day" she said smiling. "I am Shizune and I will guide you way here" she said and started walking and I followed her. I wanted to tell her about my baggage but when I turned and looked at my car three people were already carrying them in my room, at last I hope so.

"She is lady Tsunade. The principal of this school." Shizune said after we entered a big beautiful room.

"Nice to meet you. I am Haruno Sakura." I said turning my attention to Tsunade.

"Nice to meet you as well Sakura. It must be hard for you to move here in the middle of the semester but don't worry, people here are really kind." She said smiling. She was a real beauty. A really big chest, too big if you ask, blond hair and honey eyes. Really mesmerizing. "Now, about the school rules. There are only a few but you got to be careful. One – You can not tell anyone who you don't trust what are you. If you tell someone is your problem to handle. Two – You are allowed to use you power in school but not for hurting other physically. Three – Leaving school in the class hours is forbidden and the ones who do will be punished. Understood? " she looked at Sakura under her long lashes.

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said smiling. She really liked the woman in front of her and that was something because for Sakura to like strangers that were older than her, and to like them from the first time she met them is really something because she was always careful about her surroundings.

"Now, about your staying here. Your room mate is Ino Yamanaka. Shizune will show you the way."

As I was about to leave the room I turned around and said.

"I really like you. And from the first time that I met you. I think you are really kind" I said looking at her.

"I really like you too, Sakura Balcoin" she said grinning.

"How do you know?" I asked being in pure state of shock.

"I was the one that helped the Balcoin clan to change their name and it wasn't hard to guess for me who you are after the symbol in your palm" she said.

"I feel better that I know you know who I truly am" I said feeling like a rock had been lifted from my heart." And thank you" I said before leaving.

"A very interesting girl I see, and very powerful as well" Tsunade said to herself smiling thinking abut Sakura.

As I entered my room I saw al my stuff in here already. _Seems like my room mate is not here for a moment. I think I will sleep because I'm really tired. I will start classes tomorrow._ I thought as I leaned in my bed and let the sleep take over me.

**After** a while I heard voices in the room and if I didn't know I was sleeping I would thought I was going crazy. I opened my eyes slowly and stood on my butt at the edge of the bed facing the people that were standing in the bed next to me and on the floor. I couldn't see very good so I rubbed my eyes. Suddenly everything became clear. In the bed stood a blond haired girl with blue eyes, next to one with black long hair and white eyes and one with two brown buns and brown eyes. Next to the bun girl stayed a boy with white eyes like the girl from before and long brown heir. On the floor in front of the bed stood a blond boy with blue eyes that looked like a puppy, _so cute, _I thought, a boy that had brown eyes and a high pony tail that made his head looked like an pineapple and a boy with black eyes and spike dark hair. _Chicken butt_ I thought to myself. They were all staring at me.

"Oh my, did you wake you up? We didn't mean to." Said the blond haired girl.

"If you didn't want to wake me up you wouldn't speak so loud" I said rudely.

They looked at me in a way I couldn't tell what it was. I sighted. "Sorry. It was a long way here and I am really tired. It's ok that you woke me up. I should've wake up myself otherwise I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. I'm Sakura Balc…Haruno. One of yours room mate." _Shit, it almost slipped me. But after talking to Tsunade today all I did was to think of my clan._

"My roommate to be more exact." Said the blond haired girl. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you" she said smiling at Sakura. "They are my friends. Hinata, the one with the long dark hair, TenTen the one with the buns, Neji, Hinata's cousin and TenTen's boyfriend. Shikamaru, the one with the spiky ponytail, my boyfriend, Naruto, the blondie that is Hinata's boyfriend and Sasuke that is a player so I warn you" said Ino giggling.

"Nice to meet you" I said and they responded the same way to me.

"So Sakura…" begin Naruto. "What are you?" he asked giving me the puppy dog face.

"Not telling and that is not going to work on me" I said grinning.

"Aw, c'mon. Look I'll tell you what we are" Naruto said as I looked at the others to see if they were against it. Seemed like it didn't bothered them that Naruto was going to tell a complete stranger what they actually were. " Me and Sasuke are vampires, Neji and Shikamaru are psychics and the girls are vampires too." She said grinning like he just discovered a mine of gold. " And you…?"

"I am a witch" I said expecting their reaction and I got to say that it was not like the what-so-ever reaction that I expected.

"Really? That's so cool." Said Ino.

"Can you make things fly?" asked Naruto excited.

I grinned and closed my eyes concentrating on a imagine of a Naruto flying in the room. When I opened them he as smiling so hard that I was afraid his face will break. I started to move him in the room.

"Whoa. This is so freaking cool. You guys should try this out too." He said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Oh! I want to try this too." Ino said excited like a three years old kid that just got a lollipop.

I looked at her and lifted her too. I stared moving her in the room like they were a feather.

"Isn't this hard?" I heard someone asking and turned to see it was Neji.

"No, something like this is already so easy for me" I replied smiling.

"So, from what clan are you?" Shikamaru asked and I almost dropped Ino and Naruto that were flying in the room.

**A/N: So that's it guys. Let me know if you liked it. I really hope you did because I was really excited when I started to write this. So tell me if I should continue it or not. For Sakura's clothes you will find a link in my profile. Read and review. Thank you for reading ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attitude is a little thing that makes a big difference. – Winston Churchill **

"So, from what clan are you?" Shikamaru asked and I almost dropped Ino and Naruto that were flying in the room.

I heard him very well when he asked but I didn't know what to say. I know I can't tell them the truth but at the same time I don't want to lie to them…

" Sakura are you still here ?" asked TenTen. I raised my head and looked at them and I decided that I won't lie to them.

"I wish I could tell you but it's against the rules of my clan telling someone. Maybe one day I'll tell you"…but can't tell the truth either.

"It's ok Sakura, you don't have to tell us if you can't" said Ino while she was giving Shikamaru a fierce look.

"I was just asking you know…" he said raising his hands to defend himself.

"Well my friends it's dinner time and I'm really hungry so if one of you would like to come with me to the dinning room to eat…" said Neji.

"Whoa it's already that late?" I asked looking at my clock."I really slept a lot. Thanks God you woke me."

" We're going to eat. Wanna come with us?" asked Hinata while she was catching her hair in a ponytail.

"Sure. I'm starving. Lets go." I said as we were heading to the door.

"Ahhh…don't you think you are forgetting something?" I heard Naruto asking and as I turned around I saw that he and Ino were still flying.

"Oh that's right sorry" I said as I put them slowly on the ground.

After we left the room we went in the dinning room and I got to say that it was effing huge. There were a lot of students there and in the moment we walked in all eyes were on us.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked Ino who started grinning like a crazy person.

"That's because we are popular. You see me, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto are from pure blooded and powerful families and Neji and Shikamaru are the richest kids in town after us of course"

"Wow…I did not see that coming" I said half smiling.

"Oh, this is our table" said Hinata as they all sat down. Good for me that there was one more free seat next to Sasuke. I went there but when I tried to sit down I was pushed by a red headed girl. As I got up from the floor I saw a tall girl with red hair and eyes that was wearing a pair of glasses.

"This is my seat sweetie and if you ever get that close to Sasuke you can be sure I will suck all your blood" said the girl that was now all over Sasuke.

"And you are ?" I asked the rude girl.

"I'm Sasuke's girlfriend" she said giving me a superiority look.

I walked beside her and 'accidentally' spilled her juice on her dress which if you ask me was way to short.

"Look what you've done. Aren't you going to apologies?" she asked while she was getting up.

"I only lie if I have to" I said while smiling at her.

She passed me by and went to the rooms building probably to change her clothes.

"Seems like the seat is free now" I said while I sat down.

When I looked at the others they were looking at me like I just did some heroically thing.

"What?"

"Oh my God. I can't believe how well you handled the bitch" said Ino hugging me over the table.

"Not everyone can get ride of Karin like you just did" said Naruto and the others gave me an approving look.

"Well aren't you going to chase after your girlfriend ?" I asked Sasuke who was staring at me like I was and alien.

"She's not my girlfriend" he said smirking at me.

"Really? You didn't have the same opinion earlier when she said it." I said a little annoyed.

"I told you he is a player. He doesn't have things such as girlfriends. For his is girl no.1, girl no.2 etc. and if I remember good Karin was girl no.13" explained Ino.

"Wow, those are a lot of girls" I said surprised.

"You sound surprised Sakura-chan" said Naruto while he was making place for the waitress to put our food on the table.

"Well yeah…I mean I don't understand why are they so attracted by a guy who have his hairstyle like chicken butt" I said as serious as I could.

When they heard me saying that they all started to laugh except Sasuke who was giving me a fierce look.

"You'd better watch what are you saying" he said in a menacing tone.

"Otherwise what?" I asked a little too full of myself.

"You never know when you're gonna be my no.14 girl"

"You can be sure I'm never gonna be your girl and even if I'm going to be one of your girls you can be sure I'll be a no.1"

"That's right tell him girl" said TenTen cheering me up. I could help but laugh at that.

"After dinner we are going out, would you like to come with us?" asked Hinata after she drank some water from her glass.

"Sure. It would be my pleasure. Where are we heading to?"

"Well before going out we'll go change of course and after we'll go to a club named Night Sky. It's really cool in there and the drinks are awesome. You drink right?"

"Of course I do. I don't really go out in clubs but when I do I drink "

"Cool. We'll have a lot of fun together"

After we finished dinner we all went to our rooms to get changed.

"So what are you going to wear Sakura?"

"I don't know…how about you Ino?"

"Oh I know exactly what I'm going to wear"

After an hour of looking among my clothes I finally decided what to wear. I choose a large, well not too large, black tank top with ribbons on each side and a bit transparent at the shoulders, a pair of black leather leggings and a pair of high black boots that I accessorized with earrings, some bracelets and a necklace (I couldn't describe well her outfit but if you go on my profile you'll find a link for a site where you'll find the photo. Please look there cause my description was awful). Perfect. I put on some perfume and grab my little purse and I'm ready.

Ino decided to wear a purple fluffy short dress with black high heel and a black necklace and purse.

"Wow you look really good" said Ino looking at me.

"Thank you. So do you"

"You are so slim and your legs are so long. I envy your silhouette."

"Thank you. Now…should we go get the others?"

"Ok. I think they are already waiting. Lets go"

As Ino said they were already waiting.

"Sorry guys. How long have you been waiting for us?"

"You don't need to apologies. We just got here."

"Oh, that's great. Let's go then"

We arrived at the club in less than 15 minutes and I have to say that if Karin wasn't here everything would be perfect but I guess that that is impossible since she is Sasuke's 'call girl', if you know what I mean.

The club was gorgeous. The walls were black and blue and the lights were different shades of blue and white. There were a lot of tables where you could stay and a big scene for live music. In the back of the room there were couches where you could sit and there were for V.I.P.. the club was full. Just one V.I.P. booth was empty. I guess they reserved it. They better did cause we don't really have where to sit otherwise.

"Ok. Lets go to our place" said Naruto heading to the empty booth.

We all sat down and I got to say that I was feeling a little awkward since they were all couples and I was the only one who was alone. I was sitting beside Sasuke and Ino that were in the middle of a made out session with their partner and I….well I felt like the fifth wheel of the car if you know what I mean.

"So what would you like to drink?" asked a handsome waiter.

After they each ordered it was my turn." I would like a Dark Berry Martini please."

"As you wish" and with that he left to prepare our drinks.

After the first round of drink they all ordered one more except of me and Hinata who haven't even finished the first drink.

"You guy may want to take it easy cause tomorrow we have school" I said a bit worried about my friends who were already a little dizzy. Well most of them.

"Sakura's right Naruto. Please don't over do it"

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll be ok" he said smiling foolishly.

"Beside we are vampire. We don't get drunk so easy." added Ino.

"Just saying…" I said in my defense.

And it turned out I was right because by the end of our little 'trip' they were all drunk, except of me and Hinata.

"What are we going to do with you right now?" I asked looking at my friends that passes out in the middle of the street. It was four in the morning and there was no one there and I had six friends and a bitch passed out in the middle of the street.

"I could lift them all and carry them to their room. You know I'm really strong " said Hinata a bit sarcastically.

"They are too many and it would take us too much time. I could do something…"

"What? A kind of spell. Wait can't you lift them all up like you did with Ino and Naruto and take them to their rooms?"

"I have another idea. I'll open a kind of portal and when I tell you, you just take one of them and throw them in their room"

"I don't understand"

"Here. Wait a minute."

I took a step back and started casting a spell.

"_**Lock unlock and take me the other world, when I tell you, you gon' stop and leave me to the place I are."**_ with that being said a more doors made of light opened and every door was someone's room.

"Come on Hinata. I did my job now it's time for you to do yours."

After Hinata finished her part we both hurried to go to our rooms too…but we chose to walk so we could clear our minds.

"Wow Sakura that was so cool."

"I know right? But don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Well the spell I used was a 2nd level spell and I just arrived at the academy so I'm still on the 1st level"

"Ok. It'll be our little secret. But out of curiosity, on what level are you?"

It took me awhile to respond Hinata.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me."

"17 out of 30"

"Wow. How did you learn so much if you are here just for one day?"

"My parents are also witches so they learnt me but you can't tell cause it's not allowed to teach spells at home"

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I think I just feel like I need a friend that knows the truth about me and you seem like the trusty type?" I said smiling at her.

"Well, what is the truth about you?"  
"If I tell you have to swear you won't tell."

"I swe-"

"Wait. You have to know that if you swear something to a witch like me and then you'll tell something bad will happen to you. Do you still want to know all of me now?"

"I do"

"What?"

"I swear I won't tell" she said very decided.

I couldn't help but smile when she said that. She was my first friend that was going to know the truth about me and I was very happy.

"I'm a Balcoin witch. My real name is Sakura Balcoin but we changed our name so that we could protect our clan"

"I thought that the Balcoins were just a legend. Can you tell me more about this?"

"Well if I know good, and I do, there's and entire section about the Balcoin clan at the schools library. If you want to know more you should go tomorrow after school to check. I can come if you like. But you can't tell why are you reading about it ok?"

"Deal."

"Oh, here we are. See you tomorrow Hinata."

"See you too."

**A/N: so, here I am. I'm back. I know I've been a bitch cause I haven't written in a long time but this year I have my exams and I have to study hard so I didn't really had enough time for other things. But now I'll continue writing so don't hate me please :o3. R&R . . Don't forget to check my profile for the outfit ****. LOVE – Lovedy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you want to live like a king? First learn how to die. – Confucius**

I woke up in the morning without a major hangover headache. Tanks God I didn't get drunk last night. When I turned my head Ino was still sleeping. Maybe I should wake her up, but she was really drunk last night and if I wake her up she's going to need the bathroom all morning. After thinking a little I decided to wake her after I take a shower.

I went into the bathroom and took a nice long shower and I washed my hair too. After I got out of the shower I dried myself with a towel and went to get changed. Usually I'm undecided when it comes to clothes but today it was an easy choice since it was just school. I got to say I feel a bit nervous though, it's the first time I'm going to a school where are others like me and I don't know if I should be excited or not, but one thing is sure – this is going to be interesting – with friends like mine you can be sure it'll be.

I went to my wardrobe and I took out a nice outfit but in the same time a kind of 'turning heads' outfit. I dressed with a pair of dark blue jeans that were like a second skin – I like tight jeans, kill me – then put on my 2/4 white tank top and light yellow sweater and I buttoned the bottom buttons so I don't expose that much skin, and a pair of dark blue flats with a little white ribbon on top of them (again, check my profile for the link for the clothes cause I think I'm not doing such a great job describing the clothes).

After I caught my hair in a messy bun and put a hair pin in form of a empty heart in it I decided to wake Ino.

I went beside her bed and started to shake her slowly but when I saw that she's not waking up I started to shake her a little bit harder and…as I expected she was not waking up even now. Then I thought of something…

"Shikamaru said you are fat"…that seems to work because she was up in an instant and was probably looking for someone. _Sorry Shikamaru, I promise I'll pay you back for this…later…if you find out._

"Morning sunshine" I said smiling at Ino who was very confused.  
"I should've listen to you" she said as she was holding her head in her hands.

"Yeah you should have listen to me but now what's done it's done. Get ready. We have only half of hour left until the breakfast and then classes.

"That little? Why didn't you woke me earlier?"

I could have told her that it was because of my pure needed for a calm show – a long shower that would calm me – but I choose to leave that behind and be a good friend.

"You were really wasted last night and I thought you needed a little more sleep so that your head wouldn't hurt so much"

"You're lying. Just say you wanted the shower all for yourself." she said smiling at me.

"Maybe, maybe not. Not get you ass in the shower because we are running late."

"Ok, ok. I'm going, don't need to be bossy. Oh and by the way, you are in the same class with us, isn't that wonderful? Your schedule and books are on you bookshelf above your writing desk." she shouted from the bathroom.

"Thank you." I yelled back so she could hear me.

As Ino was showering I put my books for the day in my cute bag from River Island. It was a white bag with a cute bulldog on it. After I finished with my books I took advantage that Ino was in the shower and I took my spells book and put it in my bag. _I'm going to watch through it when I go to Hinata at the library._

As I put it in my bag a heard a knock on the door. I went to see who it is and to my surprise they were all here – awake – and they didn't seem to have a headache and they were awake.

"Oh, already fell better? Come in." I said as I let them pass. Only Hinata didn't enter and made me a sign to go to talk to her. I got out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but deep inside me I knew she regretted promising me to keep the secret. I felt sad at that moment because even though she didn't said anything yet I knew what was coming.

"I just wanted to ask if we are still going to the library after classes." She said smiling innocently at me.

"What?" I said shocked that she didn't said what I thought she was going to.

"I said that I wanted to know-"

"I heard you. Of course we are still going." I said felling a little better.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing I just…it's that… I thought you were going to say you regretted that you promised to keep the secret." I said a little nervous.

"Don't be silly. Of course I don't. we are friends remember?" she asked smiling while she held my hands.

"Yeah, we are. Now lets get inside before they get suspicious. Oh and, give me you hand."

I hold her hand with mine and I closed my eyes. In the next second we both had a coffee glass in our hand.

"So they get too suspicious" I said reading the obvious question on her face. She started smiling and we went in.

As we entered everyone was talking and Ino was now dress.

"Ready to go guys?"

After we had breakfast we went to classes. The day passed really fast to my surprise and the teacher were all nice.

"Sakura we are going for shopping you want to come?" asked Ino while she and the rest were heading to the principal exist.

"No thanks. Me and Hinata are going to the library to start our project." Now I had and the perfect excuse thanks to the history class where we were all assigned to do a detailed research on a different 'race'.

"Already? They just give us the homework ad we have to give them next week." Said TenTen.

"Well if we finish it now we'll be free in the weekend." I said.

"Ok. What race did you two get?" asked Naruto

"Well – _now it couldn't get any better_ – we were assigned to do a research about an old witch clan." I said thanking good that we now had all the reason to read about my clan.

"Which one?"

"The Balcoins." Said Hinata who apparently thought the same thing.

"The what? I've never heard of those." Said Naruto confused.

"The Balcoins were the most powerful witches on earth a long time ago but they clan disappeared hundreds of years ago." Explained Shikamaru.

"That's so cool. I can't wait to hear your project next week." Said Naruto .

"Well see you guys later." I said as me and Hinata headed to the library.

"The perfect excuse hah?" said Hinata smiling.

"You think so?"

As we arrived at the library I got to say that I saw a lot of huge libraries before but this one was un fucking believable. It was enormous. I think there were hundred of thousand of books here and the design was so beautiful. We didn't waste time at all. We took as many books as we could and we started to read.

"Wow, is it true that you stop aging when you turn 18?" asked Hinata amazed.

"Yup, I know. Cool right?"

"That's really cool."

After we read for hours we decided to take a break.

"Hey Sakura…"

"What's wrong" I asked Hinata that had a face that…well something between terrified and surprised and a little excited I may say.

"Is it true that you can…you know, to revive someone and even the dead that are dead for more years?"

"Yeah…" I said a little unfaithful.

"Do you know how to do it?"

"Somehow. I mean I'm still working on it."

"Are there books with something like this?"

"Just one. My family spells book. Look right here." I said as I took the book out of my pocket.

"Wow that's so cool. Hey…are you ever going to tell the others about you?"

"Yeah…when the right time comes."

We looked a little in my spells book and when we finished our project we left.

"Can I see?" asked Hinata a little shy.

"What?"

"How you bring the dead among us?"

"It's not the prettiest thing to see but if you insist…"

"You don't have to revive a person…actually it's more of a favor. I had a little bird in my room and it died this morning. I still haven't buried it can you…you now…"

"Oh. If it's just a bird then it's fine. Lets go."

We went in her room and she showed me the bird. It was a beautiful golden bird. I closed my eyes and put my hands above the bird and concentrated. My hands started to glow red and my eyes become all white. After three seconds the bird started to get up and I knew I finished my job.

"Here you go. Take good care of her."

"Wow…it seemed so easy…I thought it would be harder."

"It usually is but this was just a little bird so – "

As I was about to continue I heard the door and I saw the others coming in. it seemed to me they were following us but since it's TenTen room too I had no right to say anything.

"Oh hey guys. Finished shopping?"

"Yup. It was great." Said Ino.

"Hey Hinata, I thought the bird was dead." Said TenTen confused.

"Oh yeah…it was…I mean…this is…" it was clear that this over Hinata so I bugged in.

"It seems like she just had some food in her throat and now she is alright" I said hoping she will believe me. But after the look on her face it seemed like I was screwed. Shit.

"Oh. Well that's great then." She said smiling.

Phew.

After that they all started to chatter. It seems like Sakura was enjoying herself with her new friends but how long it will last when _he _is after her.

You better enjoy yourself as much as you can Sakura, you never know when the cold and cruel truth will be found.

**A/N: So yeah, this is for now guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I told you I was going to update more often from now on. Excited about the next chapter? Well I was thinking of posting it today but later cause now I'm going out. Hope you like it… if you did tell me what you thing and don't forget that I'm always open for new suggestions. Don't forget to check my profile for the link for the outfits ****. Oh, and btw, I haven't decided yet who the villain will be so I'm waiting suggestion. Thank you.**

**R&R .. Love - Lovedy**


End file.
